She is Dead
by Vickie1
Summary: A poem of a Chrono CrossThreads of Fate crossover which I need help on. --; Feel free to review it and tell me whether or not it should exist. -cries-
1. Poem

* * *

Stupid Authoress' Note: This is a poem I made that's about a Chrono Cross/Threads of Fate crossover that I had wanted to do with a partner who knows more of Chrono Cross than me. Since this is a crossover, I posted this poem in the Chrono Cross section, Threads of Fate section and the game crossover section. This is a sort of spoiler from the crossover and please note this: this is not Kid but my own ToF character, Aurora. The crossover is mainly about the crossing of the different worlds, which to each other, the other world is their parallel world. Get me so far? That means the world in my ToF fanfic I'm doing is the sisterly opposite of the CC world so there are similar things that you'd least expected. The story plot will hopefully be a success. So please answer this question in your reviews. If you like the idea of a CC/ToF crossover, tell me whether I should write it or not. Also, DOES ANYONE KNOW THE WHOLE STORY OF CHRONO CROSS? I NEED A PARTNER CUZ MY OLD ONE HASN'T REPLIED TO ME AT ALL ON THIS CROSSOVER FOR NEARLY A YEAR NOW AND I'M GONNA SCREAM IF NO ONE ELSE HELP ME!!! -cries and begs with mercy-

* * *

****

**She is Dead**

* * *

He watches the scythe ascending high,

Its blade glimmering the sharpness,

There is no escape,

The scythe had been fated to take many lives away,

It has now come to take his.

* * *

She darts before him,

Her cerulean hair above her white purity,

With arms stretched out,

Awaiting the scythe,

As she gives a final carefree smile.

* * *

Poison blood flies pass his sapphire eyes,

As the weapon falls into her chest,

She hangs limply,

As a hand reaches out into her wound,

And brings out the crystal blue orb.

* * *

He hears her heartbeat,

Banging in the orb,

A resemblance of an object,

He had seen before,

Only covered with her own blood.

* * *

The enemy grins sinisterly,

And watches her fall onto the cold floor,

There she lies motionlessly,

The dragon of gateways cries,

Her animal friends rushes to her side.

* * *

He stares at her body,

Praying hard,

Yet no god or goddess can answer him,

For they are gone,

Killed by their rival, the Consumer.

* * *

As the enemy holds her heart,

She lies there with her last breath gone,

"The protector is dead," the enemy whispers,

"By your hands, Assassin of Time",

And the enemy leaves in the shadows.

* * *

She is dead,

And he cries for her.

* * *


	2. Meaning of Poem

**

* * *

**

**Meaning of the Poem**

* * *

Kid: "Hey, everyone! Vickie here has posted up this to show ya the meaning of each vers' so you all can understand what the heck she's talking about! Hope ya all enjoy this otherwise I'll kick your asre so hard, you'd kiss the moons." -Grins-

Mint: "Speak for yourself! ...What's in that big sack on your back?"

Kid: "Oh this? Just some munchies I found."

Mint: "Really? Then why is it glittering?" –Glares icily-

Kid: -Is carrying a big sack of gold, jewelry and treasure- "Hee-hee-hee..."

Mint: -Chases after Kid- "KID! That'd better not be from East Heaven's Royal Vault, you [expletive]!"

Kid: "Can we talk about this!?"

Vickie: And this is one of the conclusions that will happen between CC world and ToF world. If you're wondering, Mint is the eldest Princess of East Heaven Kingdom, the kingdom on the eastern part of the continent, Aédura. Since Kid is a petty thief (I think) and the ToF currency is gold coins, she would steal a lot from this world. Now for the meaning. Hopefully you will understand the meaning of it better.

The first part is the weapon is Lynx's, ready to kill Serge. Aurora the Dragon Guardian (my own ToF character) comes in and she doesn't know that it's a trap set by Lynx as he wanted to KILL her. "Poison blood" doesn't actually mean the blood is poison. Aurora is a dragonoid, a race of dragon/human hybrid cyborgs (which means they're part advanced machines). It is said that if someone were to drink the blood of a dragonoid (usually a vampire would be stupid enough to do that) only by lips, he will be poisoned. So Aurora's "poison" blood falls. And the orb coming out of her chest is a Dragon Eye, the heart of a dragonoid, the vessel of the soul. In the crossover, I made it that a Dragon Eye is REALLY a Dragon Tear, since I just found out that there were some similarities between them. -sweatdrops-

The dragon of gateways is Rathandros, a Demi-God who controls gateways. Aurora's animal friends are Cosmomi, Black and Green the blob. And the gods that could not answer the prayer are the Elemental Dragons (Uber-Gods), three of which were killed by three of the Dragon Gods, their rivals. And the reason why the enemy, Lynx, says "the protector is dead by your hands, Assassin of Time" is because he's actually in the Assassin's body, while the Assassin is in his body.  
  
And who is the real Assassin? The assassin is Serge of course, struck in Lynx's body once again. And the only one who can see through him is Aurora, but now she is dead and Serge couldn't protect the protector.

Well, hope you all enjoy that as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Aurora: "YOU ENJOYED HAVING ME DEAD!"

That's life so deal with it. -Grins evilly at her glaring OC-

* * *

Characters, items and places that are officially mine in my ToF fanfic, Strands of Destiny:

Aurora the Dragon Guardian 

Cosmomi the platinum flying cat

Black the black iron flying cat

Green the blob

Rathandros the Sentinel Dragon, aka the Child God

Elemental Dragons

Dragon Eye

Aédura


End file.
